Gonzalez
Gonzales is the only playable Brigand in the GBA Fire Emblem games. He appears in FE6. Gonzales is an unintelligent and unattractive bandit with a heart of gold. He is from the Western Isles. Ingame, he was ordered to destroy a village but when Lilina spoke to him, he found that he could be accepted somewhere without having to hurt innocent people. In his A support conversation with Lilina, he confronts her about her feelings for him and Roy, at which she decides that she loves him too. However, since only Roy's ending is affected by the support system, nothing is mention of this in the ending of Gonzales or Lilina. He makes a brief cameo appearance in chapter 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Supports *Lilina *Echidna *Bartre *Garret *Dayan *Treck Stats Initial Stats |Brigand |Thunder |5* 12** |36 |12 |5 |9 |5 |6 |0 |15 |5 |Axe - ? |Devil Axe, Vulnerary* * In Lalam's route ** In Elphin's route Hard Mode Initial Stats |Brigand |Thunder |5* 12** |41 |16 |8 |10 |7 |7 |1 |15 |5 |Axe - ? |Devil Axe, Vulnerary* * In Lalam's route ** In Elphin's route Promotion Additions Level 1 Berserker *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +2 *'Defence:' +3 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +2 *'Luck:' 0 *'Magic Defence': 0 *'Con:' +1 *'Rescue:' +1 *'Movement:' +1 Growth Rates |90% |60% |15% |50% |35% |25% |5% Overall Depending on which route one takes after chapter 9, Gonzales will either appear as a level 5 or level 12 Brigand; however, his stats are the same regardless of route choice. Should one takes Lalam's route, he will be level 5; and should one takes Elphin's route, he will be level 12. Many players choose Lalam's route as it allows more room for level ups. He starts out with relatively high starting health, speed, and strength and somewhat decent skill and luck, but suffers from very low resistance like most Brigands or other similar classes. His strength and speed growth rates are impressive, but suffers on defense (even through this is compensated with high health growth rates) and skill rates. In the beginning, Gonzales will will suffer from bad accuracy (because of skill and axes being nerfed in FE6), and, like most Brigands, the chances of him pulling off a critical will be slim. In addition, his resistance growth of 5% is so low that players will rarely see him gain resistance when he levels up. As such, it would be ill advised for Gonzales to go off and attack a magic user. Should one seek a possible Berserker who can finish off a foe in a single blow, use Gonzales. If the player chooses to follow Lalam's route, a Berserker Gonzales can become quite a force to be reckoned with, and is considered one of the best units in the game. Using resistance-boosting Talismans on him or establishing good supports will make him even more of a powerhouse. Otherwise, Geese would be a more balanced option instead. Quotes Possible Endings Gonzales - Gentle Bandit (心やさしき山賊 Kokoro yasashiki yamazoku) *When Gonzales returned to his home on the Western Isles, he was not greeted with stones or harsh words. Instead, people cheered for the return of a hero. Gallery File:GonzalesFE6.png|Gonzales' portrait in Fūin no Tsurugi Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters